The present invention directs itself to a new and novel design and structure for a shock absorbing unit capable of utilization with a manually operated remote control device utilized in conjunction with present day television and/or other electronic equipment.
Although prior art devices exist that address themselves to various structures that are capable of providing some form of shock absorbing feature to external impact as related to a device enclosed therein, nothing set forth in the prior art relates to the novel design nor structure of the present device. Additionally, the present invention relates to a novel design that provides unique advantages in achieving the overall aspects of the invention while overcoming a number of disadvantages inherent in the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a shock absorbing unit capable of providing protection against damage to a manually operated remote control device that overcomes the various problems and disadvantages inherent in prior art devices.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a shock absorbing unit capable of providing protection against damage to a manually operated remote control device wherein said shock absorbing unit is capable of adjustment in its overall length so as to allow for applicability to various sized manually operated remote control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a shock absorbing unit capable of providing protection against damage to a manually operated remote control device wherein said shock absorbing unit is capable of adjustment in its overall length so as to allow for applicability to various sized manually operated remote control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a shock absorbing unit capable of providing protection against damage to a manually operated remote control device wherein said shock absorbing unit provides omni directional protection to said manually operated remote control device.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a shock absorbing unit capable of providing protection against damage to a manually operated remote control device wherein said shock absorbing unit allows for the unencumbered utilization of said manually operated remote control device while providing said shock absorbing capability.
The objections and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.